Daddy's Gone
by vampirelady13
Summary: Bella is Jasper's daughter before he gets turned. He makes a promise and break's it. This is a tell of loss family love.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

My name Isabella Marie Whitlock but I like Bella. I turn five tomorrow it's my birthday September 12th. My daddy is my favorite person. My mom is kind of mean to me. My daddy is seeing a girl name Alice. I don't like her and she don't like me. I told daddy she was trying to take him away from me. To keep him to herself but he promised me he would never leave me. It was time to go back to my mom's but he promised he would see me for my birthday.

The next day.

Yay I am five now a big girl. Mommy forgot my birthday she try's her best to forget I am even around. Sometimes she hit's me real hard. She told me if I tell daddy I will get it twice as bad. So I am sitting by the window waiting for my daddy. I have been sitting here all day it's getting very dark out and daddy still has not come. He didn't come back at all he left me and broke his promise.

Eleven Years later

I am afraid one of these times Rene or Phil are going to kill me. I just barely escaped this time I am stumbling down the road. Man my back stings from him using that fucking whip of his. I can feel blood soaking the back of my shirt. I was almost to the studio were they gave dance lessons. When all of a sudden I was grabbed and thrown into the studio. Everything happed so fast at first I was staring into red eyes. He had really icy cold hands and hard as marble to. He has blond dirty hair and he is very tall. Dresses like a bum you would find in an ally way. The word vampire was screaming through my head. He reminded me of Alice in a small way. I don't know why vampires don't exist. There he was getting ready to take a bite out of me. Then he was thrown off of me. I looked up and saw another vampire tear him apart. This vampire looked different from the other one. Could there be two different types of vampire. This vampire was tall had black hair down to his shirt collar. Right now he was turned away from me. He was tearing the first vamp apart. When he was done he picked me up and carried me outside.

"I won't hurt you. I need you to stay here. I will be right back I have to burn him or he will come back. Then I will take you somewhere took fix your wounds. Is this ok with you?"

For some reason I felt safe with him.

"Yes I understand. Thank you."

I believe I must of past out then. The next time I woke up I was in a hotel room and laying on a soft bed. I turned my head a little and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He told me his name is Damon that he is a vampire but not like the one who attacked me. The one who attacked me was called a cold one. They have very cold skin as hard as marble and when they feed their blood lust is so strong there victims usually die. There some occasions were the vampire can pull back and not drain them but then they turn into a cold one. Oh and they sparkle in the sun.

Damon is an original vampire like you would read about in books. Damon can walk around in the day light because a witch spelled a ring for him. We talked for a long time. I told him about how my daddy abandoned me and ran off with Alice. I told him I thought she kind of reminded me of one he just killed. Except that she has gold eyes instead of red. Then he asked me about my injuries and I told him about how mom and Phil abuse me. He told me he would kill them for me. I told him no because I did not want to wind up in foster care. In the end he said he would try and compel them to leave me alone. He was not sure if it would work considering there alcoholics and drug addicts. It worked for a little while. Damon had an emergency and had to leave but we talk on the phone all the time.


	2. Car Wreck

One Year Later

Two months after my 17th birthday Damon and I officially started dating. It's hard though because he is constantly having to stay in Mystic Fall's to help his brother protect his girlfriend from the very first vampires made of their species. We talk a lot on the phone. I am at home trying to finish my homework before my mom and Phil get home. Damon's compulsion wore off around my birthday and they have been beating me on a regular bases. As if they needed to make up for lost time or something. So I try to not be here when they come home and not come back in tell they have passed out or left again. Today I am not going be so lucky not that I ever am. They came home early and the beatings began and then they left me. Which I am glad for but I was supposed to be meeting Damon tonight. I did not want him to see me in this condition. I must be hallucinating because I see Damon standing there. I was fading fast he was in in front of me before I could blink. He wanted me to drink his blood so I could heal. I have always had a hard time drinking it because it would make me sick. This time I just didn't think about it. I put my mouth to the wound on his wrist and drank. Still it was very little but hopefully enough to keep from dying. I drifted off to sleep then and thank fully I did not have any nightmares.

I wake up to someone pounding on the door. Man do I hurt all over my back is the worst. I take a quick look at myself and noticed my clothes have been changed. I stubble to the door and open it to find a cop standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Are you the daughter of Rene Dwyer?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

"Sorry to have to tell you this miss but there was a car accident there were no survivors. Rene and Phil were in the car. We need you to come and identify the bodies. We also notified your Uncle Charlie Swan he will be here this afternoon. You will be going to live with him."

I looked up at him like he was nuts I have never heard of an uncle before.

"I don't have an Uncle Charlie"

"Well your mother's brother is coming for you. Now let's go."

I grabbed my house keys and locked the door. I got into his car and tried my hardest to remember everything from last night. I don't remember much past the beating. I could have sworn Damon was there but if he was. Then wear is he now? Why did he just leave me like that? Unless he had to get back to Mystic Fall's for Elena. Man is that girl starting to piss me the fuck off. Or maybe I just imagined he was there. I took my phone out of my pocket to check to see if I missed any calls. I did I had missed a call from Damon it was when I was getting whipped by Phil. Damn he must not have made it here after all. I was lost in my thoughts I was startled when the cop opened my door for me to get out. We were at the morgue I verified that is was Rene and Phil they looked horrible swollen eyes cuts all over their faces. I would hate to see the rest of their bodies. After that the cop took me back to the station till my Uncle Charlie showed up. About two hours later a man walked up to me and introduced himself as Charlie Swan. He was tall had brown hair and eyes. Just like mom and I.


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Isabella. I am Charlie your Uncle."

"My mom never mentioned you before I didn't even know I had an uncle in tell that cop told me. I don't blame you for not wanting to be around though."

"Well your mother and I did not get along to well but I really would like to get to know you. Since I am your only relative you will come and live with me in Fork's Washington. "

"Ok I need to pack up my clothes and then we can go if you want."

"Don't you want to stay for their funeral?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No I am ready to get the hell out of here. Let's just say me and my parents did not like each other. That's all I am going to say about that."

So we went back to my house packed a suitcase with my clothes and another bag for my laptop and music. Then we left for the airport. Once we were there I called Damon but he did not answer so I left a message. I told him about how my parents died and that I was moving to Fork's. With my Uncle Charlie my mothers, brother. We boarded the plane and we were on our way.

"So Charlie I am going to assume that you didn't know about me till they called you."

"You're would be right your mother did not want me in her life. I would imagine it was because I tried to stop her from partying and making a mistake she couldn't take back. From what the Phoenix P.D. told me there were on drug's. How long has she been doing drugs and drinking?"

"I am guessing all my life. She was good at hiding it from me but when my biological father ran off and abandoned me. The day before my fifth Birthday for another women. She gave up on hiding it from me."

"How could you remember you were so young?"

"I have a photographic memory so I can recall everything I have seen or lived through. So yes I can even recall the last memory I had of Jasper my biological father. He broke his promise to me."

"Hey it will be ok I will be here for you Bella. I wish I would have known I would have come and got you."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing there but concern and regret. Maybe even the beings of love. I don't think this man is anything like his sister. He looks so kind. I decided I wanted to get to know this man.

"So Uncle Charlie what kind of work do you do? If you don't mind my asking"

"Not at all. I am the Chief of police of Fork's. I will call the school when we get back so you won't miss any of your education. Is that alright with you?"

Wow he just ask me for my opinion I am really starting to like this man.

"That's fine with me. I am glad because I don't want to mess up my grades. I am going to have to get a scholarship for Collage so I need to keep up my grades."

He seemed surprised by this but did not say anything.

"So Charlie are you married?"

"Divorced but that was a long time ago. I am dating a women by the name Sue Clearwater. So she will be around the house from time to time."

"Ok thank you for taking me in Charlie. I hope it not too much of a burden for you."

"No I am happy to have you. Like I said earlier if I would have known I would have come and took you long ago."

We fell silent after that. Not long and we were landing in Port Angles that's closest airport to Fork's. After getting my bag's Charlie walked us over to a cop car. Well this is embarrassing I hope the school is close enough to walk. It took about forty five minutes to get to Fork's. It definitely is a small town. We pulled up to a two story white house. It wasn't big but it is nice looking. I helped Charlie grab my bags he walked me up the stairs and down a short hall. He opened a door on the left of him and it was the bathroom. Then he opened a door right across the hall and it was a bedroom. It was not very big but it was nice. It had a bed, dresser, and a desk.

"This is your room. I asked Sue to get you a bedspread I hope purple is ok. I do have internet so you can use that for home work. My room is down the hall at the end."

We set my bags in my room and went back down stairs so I could look at the rest of the house. When you walk in the door you walk into the living room. To your right is a small dining room. Then the kitchen it's pretty nice. While the rest of the walls are white. They are blue in the kitchen. While I was checking out the house Charlie's phone rang.

"Bella I have to go into the station I will talk you in a little while. Sorry I know we just got here. Make yourself at home. I believe Sue stocked the fridge."

"It's ok Charlie understand. I will just unpack and make me something to eat. I will be fine and thank you again Charlie for all you have done for me so far."

He gave me a hug and I had to hold back my scream from the pain from the wounds on my back. He let go and thank fully didn't notice. He left and I was alone. I went back into the kitchen to make me something to eat. My phone started to ring just as I sat down to eat my sandwich.

"Hello"

"Angel I am so sorry about last night. I tried to call put you did not answer. Why didn't you answer? Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah but I am getting real tired of this Elena crap. I needed you and you were not there. I think you can guess why I didn't answer. I am tired of Elena coming before me. I am tired of the men I love putting other women before me. "

"Angel I am sorry. I will try to come visit soon. Is this Uncle of yours a good guy?"

"So far yes he is. He is the chief of police here. He looked so upset and sad that he did not know about me. He said he would have taken me away from her. Of course he only knows about the drugs and alcohol. I did not tell him about the abuse though."

"If he does not see your back or leg's you might not have to."

"Yeah I know. I could have sworn you were there last night after they were done. I guess I was just wishing so hard you were there to help me. That I imagined you there but of course you were with your brother protecting Elena. While I was getting the shit kicked out of me."

"I did not know that Katherine and Klaus was going to attack. It does not just have to do with Elena. I explained that to you already. Please forgive me my Angel."

"I already have but I am still pretty pissed off. I just wish that we could actually be a little more like a normal couple."

"I am trying to take care of this as fast as I can. I will try to come visit you soon. Love you Angel"

I just hung up the phone. I know I should not be acting this way because he is right. What he was dealing with is very important to their vampire species. After I finish my sandwich I go upstairs to unpack. When that is done I take a shower and try my best not to scream from the pain when the water hit's my back. Then again when it hit's my legs. When done I climb in bed and fall asleep.

A/N

The characters in my story belong to Twilight and V.D . I only own the plot. Fogot to put this is last two chapters. Bad me lol


	4. Chapter 4

Damon P.O.V

She just hung up without saying that she loves me back. God is she pissed off and I can't blame her. I should have been there to protect her. Instead of here protecting Elena. She knows though that it is not just Elena that I am doing it for. I walked back into the house and now I am in a really bad mood.

"Damon what's wrong did you get some bad news?" Elena asked

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's get back to work I need this crap over with. This crap of yours is screwing up my life."

"Hey don't talk to her like that. This is not her fault Damon and she needs you."

I could not help the growl that came out.

"Yeah well my girl needed me and she still does and I am here with your girlfriend protecting her."

"She couldn't have been in that much danger." Elena said

Stefan cringed when she said that.

"Oh yeah Elena let me tell you about my Angels life."

I told her and by the time I was done she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"I will be leaving in a couple of day's I need to go to her."

With that said I left the room.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to Charlie knocking on my door.

"Bella it is time to get up. You have to get ready for school and I have a surprise for you. So hurry up kiddo."

I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready. I put on eye liner and comb my hair. I leave it down because I did not feel like fighting with my curls this morning to put it up. My hair is long down to the middle of my back. I am wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue blouse. Top off with my Mary Jane boots. I grab my back pack and go down stairs.

"Ok I am ready Uncle. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No it is already on the table go eat then come outside."

I walk into the dining room and saw a plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes. No one has cooked for me since my father. I always had to do the cooking for my mom and Phil. That was if and when we had food in the house. I had to fight back my tears. I have not cried since the day my father left me at the age of four. I shake my head and start eating my breakfast. Then I go outside to see what Charlie wanted. I found him standing in front of an old red truck. He had a big smile on his face.

"Do you like it? I got it for you I did not think you wanted to ride in the cruiser. So I bought you this."

I was speechless for the second time this morning I had to fight back tears. I went over to him and hugged him I knew it would be painful but it was worth it.

"Thank you. This means so much to me Uncle. Thank you."

Charlie smile was so bright. I think I love this man.

"You're welcome. I called the school yesterday so all you have to do is go to the office and pick up your schedule. I will be home around 5:00 p.m. tonight."

With that he gave me directions to the school. He kissed my forehead got into his police car and left. I am so excited to have my own truck. I get in and start it up I jump a little at how load it is. Then I laugh at myself and that felt good. I don't laugh too often but it feels good when I do.

A/N I don't own any of the characters just the plot. The up dates might slow down from here. I do have other chapters but i needs to fix them. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. Please let me know if something in the chapters is off. Also let me know if i went to far with the abuse on Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper P.O.

We were about to leave for Fork's high school when Alice just stopped in her tracks. Alice and I have a strained relationship since she changed me. She took me away from my baby Bells. She said she had no choice that when those guys jumped me they beat me pretty bad. So she said she could not loose me so she changed me. I still don't know if I should believe her or not.I get the feeling that she is not being completely honest. I just know I made a promise to my four year old little girl and had broken it. I don't think Alice ever liked Bella but I knew even as a human that Alice was my mate. My Bella defiantly did not like Alice and it is like she knew Alice was going to take me away from her.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen today it has to do deal with the two of us. Please Jasper whatever it is please don't leave me."

"I will not promise that and you know why I don't make promises anymore. Let's go to school before we are late."

She just brought back a lot of bad memories for me. How dare she ask that of me? After she took me away from my little girl. I climbed in the car with Emmett and Rosalie. I did not want to be around Alice right now. She can ride with Edward and Tonya.

Alice P.O.V

I should not have said anything. I can't believe after all this time he's daughter is still coming in between us. I figured after I changed him, that he would forget about her. I will never tell him that I lied and that he did not need to be changed. That my blood lust and mating instinct kicked in. He could of went to a hospital and been fine. I just wanted him with me so bad that when the opportunity came I took it. He's little brat did not even cross my mind. I have not had a vision about today but I do have a bad feeling that something is going to come between Jasper and I. Now I have made him mad at me he went and caught a ride with Emmett and Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

Wow this school is a lot smaller than the one in Arizona. I get out of my truck and walk into the office to get my schedule. There was a lady sitting at a desk with a name plate that said Mrs. Cope. She had grey hair and wore glasses she was skinny to.

"Hello my name is Isabella Whitlock. My Uncle Charlie said for me to come and get my schedule."

"Yes dear let me get that for you. I hope you like it here in Fork's. Chief Swan told me about your parents passing away. My condolences to you."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope but I am doing fine. Uncle Charlie has been great."

"Yes he is a really good person everyone here loves Chief Swan. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you have any problems come back and see me I can help."

"Thank you. Good bye."

With that I took my schedule and headed out to find my first class. Right when I walked out the door I ran straight into some guy. He was pretty good looking with blond hair and blue eyes. He is at least 6.0" tall. I had to look up to see his face since I am barely 5'2.

"Oh I am sorry I did not see you coming out of the office. My name is Mike Newton by the way. You must be Chief Swan's niece Isabella, my mom told me you were starting school today."

"How did your mom even find out I just got here yesterday. Call me Bella I like it better than Isabella."

He laughed at that.

"Fork's is a really small town and news travels fast. Do you need help with finding your classes?"

"No but thank you I think I can find my way around."

I did not like the way this guy is looking at me like I am a meal or something. I said good bye to him and started walking around the school. I did not have a hard time finding my classes. So when the bell rang I headed straight for English. Then I have history, Spanish, Math, Lunch then Biology and gym. The morning past by pretty fast now I am sitting at a lunch table by myself. I started going over the book list for English when someone approached my table. I looked and saw a pretty girl standing there. She is a little taller than me with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello I am Angela Webber. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all have a seat. My name is Isabella Whitlock but please call me Bella."

A/N I do not own anything but the plot. Characters belong to Twilight and Vampire Diaries.


	7. Chapter 7

As Angela sat down I noticed behind her a table of six people. One looked just like my father Jasper and the pixie bitch he ran away with. I knew she was a cold one. Now I can tell Damon that I was right. I looked at the both of them and gave them a go to hell look. Then I turned my attention back to Angela.

"How do you like Fork's so far? You live with your Uncle right."

"Yes I do live with my Uncle Charlie. As far as Fork's goes I just arrived yesterday so I don't know how I like it so far."

"If you don't mind my asking. Why are you living with your Uncle instead of your parents?"

"My mom and step dad died in a car accident."

"I am sorry to hear that, what about your real dad? Did he not want you?"

"My real father abandoned me when I was four. The day before my fifth birthday. The bitch he was seeing was more important to him then his own daughter."

As I said this I looked directly at Jasper. So he would know that I knew who he was.

"Wow that is so sad. How can a father do that to his own child?"

"I don't know. I guess he loved her more than me. She did not like me any how and the feeling is mutual. Even at the age of four I knew that women was there to destroy my life."

Before we could continue with the conversation the bell rang. Time for biology and I hope none of those people are in my class. I did give my father one last look. He looked so sad but hey he got what he wanted.

Jasper P.O.V

We are sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. I still have not talked to Alice since this morning. She turned to say something to me. When I heard a voice at the table behind me. It was a girl introducing herself to a human named Angela.

"Not at all my name is Isabella Whitlock but please call me Bella."

It can't be it just can't be. I turned to look at the girl and she is giving me a go to hell look. She turned her face to Alice and gave her a look that said I could kill you now. I missed some of the conversation so I started paying attention.

"My mom and step dad died in a car accident"

"I am sorry to hear that, what about your real dad? Did he not want you?"

"My real father abandoned me when I was four. The day before my fifth birthday. The bitch he was seeing was more important to him then his own daughter."

As she said that she looked right at me. I heard Alice let out a low growl and I growled back at her. That is my daughter she is growling at. She looked at me and I can see the hurt in her eyes but I was not going to apologize. I ignored the others around me and went back to listening to her conversation.

"Wow that is so sad. How can a father do that to his own child?"

"I don't know. I guess he loved her more than me. She did not like me any how and the feeling is mutual. Even at the age of four I knew that women was there to destroy my life."

My poor baby Bells how right she is about Alice destroying her life were I was concerned. Hopefully the step dad she was talking about was good to her. I think I am going to check out the police report. Just then the bell rang she looked at me one last time. I could not help the sadness that she must of saw there.

"Jasper" Alice tried talking to me.

"Don't Alice I do not want to talk to you right now. I guess you're happy my daughter hates me. I think I am going to skip the rest of the day. I need some time alone"

"Jasper do you think she knows our secret?" Edward asked

"Yes I do and we will discuss it later. Why are you asking me any how can't you just read her mind?"

"No I can't and it is very frustrating."

I just looked at him and walked away without saying another word.

Alice P.O.V

I knew something was going to happen today but I never dreamed it would be Jasper's daughter. The look she gave me told me she remembers everything. I could not help the growl that came out when she called me a bitch. I also can't believe that Jasper growled back at me and his parting words no matter how true they are still hurt. Yes I am selfish enough to be happy that she hates him. Maybe she won't want anything to do with him. I will believe that is the case and that we can get through this.

Edwards P.O.V

I feel bad for Alice but at the same time I understand Jasper's anger and betrayal now that I heard his daughter speak. I don't know if they can make it past this. I wonder if Jasper is going to try and have a relationship with Bella. I walked into biology and there she was sitting at my table. I walked over to the table and sat down. I wanted to talk to her and why in the hell can't I read her mind? I decided to introduce myself but when I opened my mouth to speak I could smell blood. The most delicious blood I have ever smelled. I stopped breathing instantly she noticed and scooted a little farther away from me. I also could see a shimmer around her body. I forgot I was supposed to be holding my breath. I breathed in but could not smell it no more. I looked at her but she had her back turned to me. Then I saw a line of blood staining her shirt and it was fresh. I had to get out of here. I told the teacher that I did not feel well and left the school. Man the smell of her blood I have never smelt anything like that in the hundred and ten years I have been a vampire. I wonder how she even got hurt the blood on her back was a line. Like from a whip or something.


	8. Chapter 9

Jasper P.O.V

I went for a hunt to see if it would help calm me down. Now I am at my house in my room waiting for my computer to boot up. I am going to check out the accident. Maybe I can find out more about this step dad Bella was talking about.

Bella P.O.V

I am so glad that he left. I knew he must of smelt my blood and that scared me in tell he left. After biology I went to gym I had forged a note from Charlie excusing me for participating. When class was over I got into my truck and went home. I decided since I am the only one home right now to put on some shorts and a shirt that was loose. It was red with spaghetti straps it was enough to get some relief from my wounds. I went down stairs put my ear phones in to listen to music while I cook Charlie some dinner. I wanted to do something special for him after all he has been nothing but nice to me. I was so into making dinner and listening to my music that I did not notice the time. I turned around and saw Charlie standing there with a horrified look on his face. I don't know why he has that look on his face so I take out my ear phones and ask.

"Charlie what's wrong."

When he did not answer I thought I did something wrong I started to get scared. Is he going to beat me now?

"Charlie did I do something wrong?" I asked in a scared tone

He must have heard it because his facial expression softened.

"Bella sweetheart you did nothing wrong but I do want to know how you got those wounds and all those scares."

Crap I forgot I was still in my shorts and loose shirt that showed some of my wound and scars. I was going to lie but I could not do that to him after all the kindness he showed me. So we sat down and I told him about my childhood. The more I talked the more pissed off he got. When I was finally done he said.

"I am taking you to the hospital to have your wounds looked at. I want to make sure there is no infection. Sweetheart I am so sorry for all you went though. I am surprised that you even survived this long. Get your thing's no arguments."

I just grabbed a blanket wrapped it around me I walked out the door. The drive to the hospital was quiet I could tell that Charlie was still pissed. I know he is not mad at me so I just don't say anything. We are at the hospital now and go inside. He asked the nurse at the desk for a Dr. Cullen. A young man with blond hair came out to greet him.

A/N I do not own anything but the plot.


	9. Chapter 10

"Dr. Cullen can we go somewhere and talk. This is my nice Isabella Whitlock."

When he said my last name the doctor got a strange look on his face before he went back to a pleasant one.

"Yes follow me to my office."

We followed him down the hall and to his office. Charlie wasted no time at all telling him about my life and how he wanted to make sure my wounds have no infection.

"Isabella will you please let me look at your wounds?"

"Call me Bella please. As I told Uncle Charlie I am fine but if it makes him feel better I will let you examine me."

So I dropped the blanket and he started at my legs. The knife wounds are pretty deep. He wants an x-ray done but first he turned me around to look at my back. I heard him take in a deep breath and I could almost feel his anger.

"Bella I know Charlie told me you were abused but may I ask what they used to do this to you."

"On my back it was always a whip and they burned me for my legs they used a knife and burned me with a branding iron."

I said in a voice void of any emotion.

"When did this happen?"

"The same night they died I guess they beat me went out for more drugs and got into a car accident. So two days ago."

"I would like to get some x-ray now."

I stood up so I could follow him to the x-ray room. Charlie said he needed to call Sue. So he went outside. I could tell when Dr. Cullen touched me that he too was a cold one vampire.

"So Bella have you ever had an x-ray done before?"

"No I was not allowed to go to the hospital I always bandaged and cleaned my wounds myself. Of course I could not always reach the ones on my back."

"Ok they will get you set up then I will be right back for you."

With that he left the room.

A/N I do not own anything but the plot


	10. Chapter 11

Jasper P.O.V

I started thinking of the night Rene and I met. If you could call it that. I was at a Collage party with some friends. I was having a good time visiting with friends laughing, drinking alcohol. My friend Joel introduced me to Rene. She was ok looking with brown hair and eyes. She reminded me of a free spirit she was fun, but I was not looking for a relationship. I just got out of a bad one with Brandy she was very nice but we fought all the time about everything. Even were we would go out for dinner. Anyway back to Rene we talked and danced by the end of the night I was so drunk I don't even know how we ended up in bed together. I just remember waking up turning over and there she was. My first thought was she is my Coyote Ugly. I don't know why that popped into my head but it did. Maybe because I watched the movie not long ago with Brandy. This situation fits perfectly with how the owner of the bar explained how she came up with name of her bar. I did not see or hear from Rene intel two months after we had sex. That was when she told me she was pregnant. When my Bell's was born I asked for a paternity test. I was pulled out of my thought's by Emmett knocking on my door. I ignored him and pulled up an article about the accident. It says the accident was caused because they were driving drunk and on drug's. It went on to say both Rene and Phill have been addicts for a long time. I growled my daughter was being raised by junkies. Dam I could tear Alice apart my daughter needed me and I failed her. I will fix this somehow and get her back in my life. I will not let her go again never. I went out into the woods to destroy whatever came into my path.

A/N I dont own anything but plot Joel and Brandy. This chapter is for GeezerWench


	11. Chapter 12

Carlisle P.O.V

I went back to my office. Edward was still there he had hidden in my bathroom. I don't understand how anyone could hurt a child like that. I opened the door and Edward was there with murder on his face.

"Edward I don't think we should tell Jasper about this. He is in enough pain over her as it is."

"To late Carlisle I was on the phone with him when they came into the room. He was already pissed about the article he read. He called right after he got back from destroying the forest. Then Charlie just blurted everything out before I could get him off the phone. I think I should go to him and make sure he does not kill Alice. He is blaming her for taken him away from Bella when she needed him."

"Why, Alice saved him."

As I was speaking Edward was shaking his head no.

"Everything Alice said was not completely true Jasper would have been fine if she would have taken him to the hospital. I read her mind when we were at lunch and she let it slip in her thoughts. I have not said anything to Jasper but I think he can feel her betrayal."

"This is not good. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I could kill Alice myself. That girl needed Jasper and because Alice was selfish Bella paid for it. I don't know how Alice and Jasper are going to make it through this. I can't say that I blame Jasper for how he is treating Alice. Jasper is expecting a full report on her injury's when you get home. I better go and see if I can't help Emmett calm him down."

With that Edward left my office. I went back to the x-ray room. I don't care how much Alice wanted Jasper to leave a child in the hands of abuser's is just plain disgusting. I hope Alice did not know about the abuse. I think Alice and I are going to have a series talk when I get home.

"So Bella I am going to look at your x-rays. "

I put them up on the lighted board and what I saw made me sick. She has had a lot of broken bones. It looks like every bone in her body has been broken more than once. I thank whatever deity is out there that all her bones healed back correctly. Although that is strange that they healed back correctly. Especially since she was not allowed to go to a hospital or doctor. This poor child has been beaten, stabbed, burned and whipped if her parents had not died I would kill them myself. After looking at the x-ray's I turned to Bella.

"Bella looks like you have a cracked rib. I will have to bandage that up but first I need to stich up your back and legs. I will give you some antibiotics to help with any infection. I will also have to put you to sleep while I stitch you up. I don't see how you're not screaming in pain right now."

"Dr. Cullen pain is second nature to me. I lived with it for so long I have learned to bury it. Besides if I had complained about it I would have gotten beaten twice as bad. Believe me I learned that lesson fast. You do not have to put me to sleep to stitch up my wounds I can handle the pain."

"Be that as it may I still will give you something to sleep so I can stitch you up."

I had her take some medicine to help her sleep. Once she was asleep I began stitching her up. I also took pictures of all her scars and cuts. I have a feeling that this girl is going to tear my family apart. When I was done I went out to talk to Charlie to let him know he could take her home when she woke up. I then gave him two prescriptions' one for antibiotics and one for pain medication. Although I don't think she will take that one. I told him to keep her home from school for a few days.

Charlie's P.O.V

I had to get out of there. I want to kill my sister and her husband. How could they do that to such a sweet child? I pulled out my phone to call Sue. I needed to hear her voice right now. I am so pissed right now and I need to calm down for Bella.

"Hello"

"Hello Sue. "

"Charlie what's wrong you sound mad."

"Sue it's my niece I came home and she was cooking dinner. Sue she has been abused her whole life. She has these horrible cuts on her. I brought her to the hospital to have her checked out. She told me some pretty horrible crap about the way she was raised. It was just not drugs and alcohol she was also abused. They beat her and used a whip on her back and used a knife on her legs. She was burned as well. I should have been there for her."

"Charlie stop this is not your fault. You did not know so don't blame yourself. She is with you now you can show her what family love is about. Let her know that your there for her and that you love her."

"Thank you Sue. I knew you would make me feel better. You always know the right thing to say. How are you doing and my baby you are carrying inside you? I hope you two are ok. What did the doctor say?"

"We are doing fine. The doctor said we are doing great everything is moving along nicely. I love you call me later. Right now you need to be with Bella."  
"Love you to and I can't wait for Bella to meet you, Seth and Leah. Bye my love."

When I ended my call I went back inside to wait. My poor nice first her dad run's out on her. Then her mom and step dad abuse her. If I ever find her real father, I am going to beat the crap out of him. I waited a few more minutes than Dr. Cullen came out and told me I can take Bella home.


	12. Chapter 13

Edwards P.O.V

When I got home I went in search for Jasper to talk to him and to make sure he has not killed Alice yet. I ran into Emmett he was looking pretty pissed off.

"Hey Em what's wrong?"

"Jasper is thinking about leaving Alice something about his daughter. I did not catch everything but when he got off the phone with you. He took one look at Alice and told her she better run because if caught her she was dead. Tonya grabbed her hand and they left. She said for you to call her. She took Alice to stay with her family in Alaska. What in the hell is going on?"

Before I could answer him Jasper came down the stairs. He came straight up to me and asked

"How bad is she?"

"Jasper you really don't want to know. She is strong and she has made it this far and her parents who did this to her are dead. Please calm down so we can talk about all this."

Before I could say anything else Carlisle came walking in the door. Jasper ran over to him and demanded he tell him about Bella. He took a deep breath and asked me in his head how bad it was. I just shook my head.

"Jasper I don't think you seeing and knowing details is going to help anything. Where is everyone else? We need a family meeting to discuss what to do from here. I also want to know what are your intentions are concerning this girl."

"Tonya and Alice left for Alaska. Rose and Esme are here sounds like they are coming in now." Emmett said.

Carlisle turned towards Jasper and then walked to the dining room table. We all sat down.

Again Carlisle looked to Jasper and wanted an answer but then Esme interrupted him before he could speak. While Esme had he's attention Jasper took the folder that Carlisle had laid down. Before Carlisle could protest Jasper was reading and looking at the pictures and x-ray. He was getting beyond pissed now. Carlisle went on to explain to Esme and Rose what was going on. They too were not happy about Bella being abused. Carlisle did not mention that he and I think Alice knew and did not say anything on purpose. Esme looked at Jasper and went to him she put her arm around him. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Now Jasper will you answer my question now that everyone knows what's going on?"

"First she has a name and it is not girl. It is Bella and if I can I want her back in my life. I believe she somehow already knows what we are. So that should not be a problem. It will be hard at first considering she thinks I left her for Alice. "

He growled Alice's name like she was poison not that I blame him. I would probably be acting the same way.

"I will explain what happened to me all those years ago and hopefully she will understand and forgive me. I have a lot to make up for."

"Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes it is I have never wanted anything as bad as I want my daughter back. If I would have just stayed at home instead of letting Alice talk me into going out that night my daughter would not have had to put up with the abuse. I would have been there to protect her."

"I know Carlisle said she was abused but how bad was it?" Rose asked

"She was stabbed, burned, every bone in her body has been broken more than once and she was hit with a whip repeatedly. Her back and legs are pretty scared up. They were smart to only leave the injuries were they would not be noticed. "Carlisle said

"Why didn't the hospital from Phoenix do anything? Esme asked

"She told me she was not allowed to go to a hospital she had to take care of her injuries herself. She also has a high tolerance to pain and that has me a little worried. She also said that if she complained about any pain she would get beat twice as bad. So she learned how to control her pain or she barriers it."

By now Esme and Rose looked like they were going to throw up. If they were human I am sure they would have.

"Jasper I will help you get your daughter back into your life. She sounds like she is one tough little girl. I also have a question. You said that she knew it was you and Alice. She was like four when you left how can she remember from that far back?" Emmett asked

"Well when she was a baby it was like she had total recall. Anything you taught her she picked up the first time. I was so proud of my Baby Belle."

"It sounds like she has a photographic memory. That would explain how she remembered you. Now as far as knowing what we are I don't know but that is something we need to find out about. I also want to know why I can't read her thoughts." Edward said

I thought for a moment then remembered her in class and the shimmer around her body. I also remember after I noticed this shimmer I could not smell her blood. I shared my thoughts with everyone. It was Carlisle who came up with the answer.

"She is a shield and must be pretty powerful to. I have never known a human shield before. They were all vampires but I have never met a mind and physical shield before. They only had one or the other." Carlisle said

Before he could continue my cell started ringing. I took it out and excused myself to go outside to take the call. It was from Tonya my mate.

"Hello love is everything ok?"

"No it is not Alice is so distraught because of Jasper and his daughter. He is with Alice why is he acting like an asshole to her?"

So I explained the whole thing to her. She didn't care about what has happened to Bella. She thinks Jasper should forget about her and make up with Alice. I told her that she and Alice can stay in Alaska for a while. Then I hung up my phone dammit my mate can be such a bitch sometimes. I went back inside to see how much progress we made. I am going to help Jasper get his daughter back as well.

A/N Sorry i having computer problems hopefully there fixed now. I own nothing but the plot


	13. Chapter 14

Bella's P.O.V

I can't believe that I have to go to school the few day's I had off were wonderful. Uncle Charlie and I talked a lot. We got to know each other a lot better. He is so wonderful. I get my stuff and go into my bathroom to get ready. I grabbed a pair of tight skinny jeans and blue Nickel Back t-shirt. I put my hair up into a pony tail and put on some eye liner. After I am ready I go down stairs to find Uncle Charlie on the phone. I leave him be to talk to whoever it was and went into the dining room to find my breakfast already on the table. I don't know if I will ever get used to being taken care of. Uncle Charlie just came walking in and sat down at the table to finish his breakfast.

"Hey I have to go out of town for a couple of days for a convention. I feel bad for having to go and leave you when you just got here."

"It is ok Uncle I understand. I will be ok you won't be gone that long. Are you going to take Sue with you? I feel bad for taking up all your time. You need to spend time with her as well."

"Hey none of that, I wanted us to spend time together just the two of us. I want us to be close Bella and I want you feel safe and comfortable here. And yes I will ask Sue to come with me. I also wrote you a note to excuse you from gym for at least two weeks. I will be leaving before you get out of school."

"Ok will you call me so I know that you made it safely?"

"Yes I will call and I will leave you the name of the hotel I will be staying at in Seattle. Now come and give me a hug so you can get to school. I won't get my daily hugs for a couple of days and I will miss you."

I got up and gave him a big hug and then I kissed him on the cheek. I love this man already.

"I will miss you to Uncle Charlie please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. We just found each other. "

"Hey now nothing is going to happen to me. Except maybe being bored these conventions are such a snore."

He was making a joke and then I gave him another squeeze and then went to school. When I got there and parked Angela came running towards me. I got out of my truck and she gave me a hug.

"I heard that you were sick. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine now my Uncle Charlie took really good care of me."

A/N Thank you all for reviewing fav, and folling. I own nothing but the plot


	14. Chapter 15

I don't know why but I feel like I can tell this girl just about anything in my life. She is so sweet, kind and I believe she and I will be good friends. We started walking towards the building I noticed my father but I kept on walking. I wonder where his whore is. To my surprise Edward came walking up to me. Angela waved bye to me and kept on walking.

"Hello I don't believe that I got to introduce myself the other day. My name is Edward Cullen. "

The rest of them came walking up to me. Besides Edward there was a big guy. He is tall with brown hair and very muscular. With the big guy stood a tall blonde she was very beautiful. Then there stood my father with his sandy blond hair. Edward continued talking and introducing every one. The big guy name is Emmett and the blond is Rosalie. Then he introduced my own father to me. I gave my father a dirty look.

"It is nice to meet all of you now if you will excuse me. I will be going now."

"No please wait we would like to talk to you. Please it is very important." Edward said the look on his face was one of determination

"No I have nothing to say to any of you. Please leave me alone. He made his decision now he can leave with it. No one is to blame but him and his whore. I will never forgive him for throwing me away like trash. He has no idea what in the hell he left me to deal with." I walked away from them.

I don't know what the fuck they want to talk to me about. I will tell you it was very hard being near my father and not unleashing a bunch of insults at him. I am surprised once again that his whore was not with him. Now that I think about it the girl that was sitting with Edward that day at lunch is not here either. The day went by pretty fast and now I am sitting in biology. Edward was sitting right beside me.

"Hello there Bella how has your day been so far?" Mike asked

"Good Mike and how is your day going?"

"Fine I was going to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie and grab some dinner later."

"Sorry Mike I can't my boyfriend really would not like that."

"You already have a boyfriend you only have been here a couple of days."

"Well he is not from around here. I have been with him for a year now. Sorry but I can't go out with you but we can still be friends."

Mike said ok and then went to sit at his desk. He gave me a look that said he thinks I am lying. Oh well let him think that I don't care. Finally, class started we took a test. I was one of the first ones to get finished. Edward was done as well and he was trying to talk to me.

"Bella please give us a chance. Jasper did not leave you on purpose. He did not have a chose. He truly wanted to stay with you till you were an adult. It was not his fault."

"That maybe but it is that cunt's fault and I even warned him what was going to happen. I will get revenge on the father stealing whore one day. As far as my father goes I am not ready to forgive him. You nor Jasper knows what a fucked up life he left me with. "

"Ok well at least can we be friends just me not Jasper?"

"I will think about it."

The bell finally rang and I put my stuff in my back pack and headed for study hall. Study hall is boring and gave me time to think. What Edward said about my dad kept replaying in my head. Maybe I should be friends with Edward maybe I can get my questions answered without having to talk to my father. Edward does seem nice enough I think I will tell him yes on the friendship just so I can keep a better eye on them. The bell finally rang but I decided to wait till everyone left. I wanted to wait in till tomorrow to tell him. After waiting for about twenty minutes I headed for my truck. When I was almost to my truck I was in shock Damon was standing there. I started to go over to him when someone blocked my way. It was daddy's whore and she is pissed I looked at Damon and he rushed to stand between us. He started growling at her, she looked from me to him and her mouth dropped open. I just smiled at her and said.

"What in the hell do you want you father stealing asshole. You got what you wanted so leave me alone."

"No I don't you always come between us. He blames me for taken him away from you. So I am willing to try and make friends with you or I will lose him. I can't lose him; he is my mate. So you will get along with me or else I will."

She was cut off by my laugh she was threating me with Damon standing there. Oh boy was this going to be good. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen movement in the woods off the side of the school. Then there was someone right in Alice's face it was my father. He looked pissed off and ready to kill he started growling at her.

"Did I just hear you threaten my daughter? After everything you have done to rip me away from my daughter you threaten her. After the fucked up life she has had and the fact that you are to blame for me not being there to protect her you threaten her. Run Alice run for your life because if I ever catch you I will rip your head off. Stay away from my daughter and I. I never want to see you again."

"I would never physically hurt her. To hurt her would be to hurt you. I just want a chance to fix this. I promise I will not cause her any trouble."

"Not now Alice I still want to rip your head off. I need time and space from you. I will call you when and if I am ready to speak or see you."

She grabbed the hand of the blond that was with her and they ran. That left a pissed off Damon and Jasper with me. I turned to Damon.

"I did not know you were coming but I am glad that you are here."

I turned to Jasper he was looking at with me such sad eyes and so much pain. I felt my heart melt for him a little. I mean he just threatened to kill his mate and from the sounds of it Edward was right he did not want to leave me. He did not leave me on purpose I could see that now. I was going to walk over to him but Damon stopped me. I looked up at him and he shook his head. Jasper did not like that and started growling. I stepped between them stupid I know but I did not want them fighting. As soon as I put my hands on their chest they both stopped and looked at me.

"Please don't fight. Damon its ok let him speak I want to hear what he has to say."

Damon just nodded but stayed right by my side just in case he needed to get me away from my father fast. I looked over to Jasper and nodded my head.


	15. Chapter 16

A/N Just to let my readers know my daughter just stated her senor year of school. Also i work six day's a week and we just got a new phone system. I am a telephone operator. No i am not a telemarketer i work at an answering service. We answer for drs, plumbing comp. oilfield and trucking comp. as well as others. Anyhow my post will probably slow down for awhile but i am not abandoning this story i will keep going till i have it 's all now on to this chapter. Thank you

"Can we go somewhere and talk I don't think it would be good to talk out in the open."

"Yes we can go back to my house my Uncle is not home right now. You might as well get the others hiding in the woods they can come to."

With that said I went to my truck and Damon followed me. I gave him a hug and a kiss before we got in and headed home. I heard a growl come from my father's direction. I saw the others getting in the car minus Alice and the blond haired girl. They followed me home and I invited everyone in and told them to have a seat. Then I went and sat on Damon's lap.

"I have missed you so much I am sorry about our last phone call."

"No Angel it is I who owe you an apology I should have been there to protect you from them. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive you could not be with me all time and deal with your own situation at the same time. I was just hurt and being selfish."

"Would you mind if I took a look and maybe you can"

He looked at the others and did not finish his sentence. I shook my head at him.

"You can look but Charlie already had me checked out at the hospital. They stitched me up and gave me antibiotics in case of infection."

"Ok I will look later. Do you want to catch me up on what's been going on here? Do I need to kill someone other than that pixie bitch, she was two seconds away from losing her head?"

"No I want to hear what they have to say before I can let you know."

Rosalie laughed at that and Damon started growling his veins popped out around his eyes and so did his fangs. I heard Rosalie gasp in shock. I guess they did not know Damon was an original vampire.

"Cool why can't I have fang's like that. I got ripped off." Emmett said

Rose smacked him in the back of the head. I patted Damon on his chest and shook my head no at him. I turned to my father and told him to explain what happened.

"After I dropped you back off at your mom's I decided to go and get your birthday present. On our way back Alice spotted a club and wanted us to go. I really did not feel like going. I wanted to wrap Bell's present and turn in early so I could wake up early and see Bell. Well let's just say when Alice wants something she is relentless."

"No shit I kind of got that" I said Jasper just looked at me and continued

"I caved and we went to the club. We stayed for a couple of hours. Alice could tell I was not having a good time. So we left on the way back to my car Alice decided to run into a store for something and told me to go ahead. So as I was headed back to my car I got jumped by three guys'. By the time Alice got there and yelled she called the cops I passed out. Next thing I know it's three days later I am a cold one."

"Why did you not ever come back and check on her?" Damon said

"Well I did not have very good control for at least a year. Then the next two years I was still trying to get used to being a cold one and my power. I am an empath and I was also very angry so I projected that out to everyone around me. That is when I left Alice and the Cullen's for a while got caught up in a bad situation. That is a story for later though. When I got back I talked to Carlisle about going to check on my Bells but he said it would be hard on her if I just showed up out of the blue. That she probably think's I am dead and it would hurt her more and she would feel like I abandoned her. So I thought it best to let her live her life. Bell's you have to believe me I did not ever want to leave you and I am truly sorry. Please let me be in your life."

I feel so sad for the both of us. I still hate Alice but it does sound like she saved my dad in a way. So unless she can see the future it is not totally her fault. I just still have this feeling that say's not to trust Alice. Sense living my whole life on my instincts and surviving I will not trust her.

"We can give it a try l guess, but I still want nothing to do with Alice. There is just something that tells me not to trust her. I guess it was not her fault you got jumped it's not like she can see the future."

Damon started growling, he must have caught something I did not. I looked at him with a questioning expression. He looked at me and said.

"I believe your father has something else to tell you."

Damon looked over to my dad expectantly. My dad sighed and looked at me and started to explain about Alice's power. I was getting pissed off. He said Alice can see the future based on people decision's especially if there close to her. So why didn't Alice see what was going to happen to my dad. Maybe she did and figured why stop it perfect opportunity to get my father before I turned 18. I said as much to my dad and he said he always wonder that himself. He said Alice never had a good explanation for that. He said her mating instincts took over and she could not stop herself from turning me. Damon had already explained the mating instinct to me so I know how hard it is to resist. I am still pissed off because even though I understand the instinct. I also believe Alice saw that my dad was going to get jumped.


End file.
